


All Dirty Again

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik - Solo
Genre: Bottom Zayn Malik, Daddy Kink, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, I'm Serious, M/M, No plot at all, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Top Harry Styles, this is only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zayn gets a haircut and Harry develops a hair kink.





	All Dirty Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know any of the characters and have no relationship to them. This is just for entertainment purposes only.

The wind picks the ends of Zayn’s hair up and dances with them. His shaved sides tickle as the wind picks up, grinning excitedly he spots his and Harry’s apartment building. He can’t wait to show Harry the change he made. 

Zayn decided not to tell Harry he was getting a haircut. His hair had gotten too long, reaching his shoulder and curling at the end, he wanted a new look for the party Harry’s company have planned for the company’s success. He knows Harry loves his hair, he has told him too many times, but Zayn wanted to try this look for a while, to try accommodate the edge that people say his natural look possesses. He loves the new look and he knows Harry will too. 

He opens the door to their apartment, calls out Harry’s name after locking the door, and moves to the noises in the living room. Harry is sitting on the couch, watching the TV, with his back to Zayn. 

“Hey, babe,” Harry says without turning.

“Hey, I have a surprise for you.” Zayn maneuvers over to the couch, putting his hands on Harry’s eyes. 

Harry chuckles, playing along. “I wonder what could it be.” 

Zayn moves his hands out of Harry’s eyes, telling him to turn around. Harry turns around, as Zayn makes a show of turning around and flipping his hair, Harry makes his way over to him. Zayn smiles ready to hear Harry’s constant compliments. He is surprised when he sees the darken hue that has taken over his eyes. Zayn knows that look, it makes him weak. That look takes him over, completely wrapped around Harry, wanting to please him, make him feel good, be good to him. 

“Do you like it?” Zayn asks faintly. 

Harry’s hand moves to touch the bangs that almost cover his eyes. The gentle press of his hand has Zayn closing his eyes, focusing on the rhythmic touch, and letting the sensation run through him. Harry’s hand moves to one of his shaved sides, Zayn bites his lip, feeling his light touch create a heat bundling in his stomach. 

Harry grips Zayn’s hair causing Zayn to let out a little gasp. He opens his eyes, seeing Harry’s eyes move to his mouth, and subconsciously moves closer to Harry. Harry grips his waist with his free hand, and whispers, “Yeah, I love it so much.” 

“Would you like me to show you how much I love it?” Zayn nods. 

“Words, baby.” Harry presses. 

“Please, please, I want you to show me,” Zayn exclaims. His rush of words stop when Harry kisses him, bringing him forward with the tight grip on his hair. 

The kiss is frantic, lips moving together in sync. Zayn’s hands tighten on Harry’s biceps, almost being bend in half from how much Harry is pushing. The grip of Harry’s hand on his hair never falters, while his other hand moves from his waist to his ass, his right hand is still in his hair. It makes Zayn hyper aware on how hard the grip is becoming, how hard and needy it’s making him. 

Harry’s lips move to his neck, moving Zayn’s head with his grip, making Zayn whimper. He is fully hard now, trying to cause a little bit of friction by rubbing his dick on Harry’s thigh. Little gasps are coming from his mouth as Harry continues to kiss, bite, and suck his neck, leaving marks to cover up later. Harry pulls away after marking up Zayn’s neck and stills Zayn’s hips with a slap to his ass. 

“You’re so loud, today. Why don’t you get on your knees and keep that pretty mouth busy?” 

Harry says moving his lips from Zayn’s ear to his cheekbones, and finally landing on his forehead, placing a small kiss there. It has Zayn closing his eyes again. The soft touch after the hard ones leave his head fuzzy and as Harry’s nose caresses his own, he breathes a low “Yes, please.” 

He moves to his knees once Harry moves his hands away and places them on the back of the coach. Zayn quickly undos Harry’s belt and zipper, once his hand’s unbutton the button of his jeans, Harry stops him. 

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Harry states. 

He goes back to gripping the top of Zayn’s hair with one hand, making him look up, and the other grasps his jaw. Zayn’s dick is painfully uncomfortable in his jeans, pre come is collecting in front of his boxers, making everything so intense. Harry’s thumb moves to the corner of Zayn’s mouth, pushing it between his lips, Zayn moans automatically opening his mouth. 

Harry pulls his thumb out of his mouth and lets go of his jaw, Zayn whines wanting to desperately have something in his mouth. Harry chuckles, taking out his hard dick from his jeans, stroking it slowly in front of Zayn’s face. 

“Look at you.” Harry grunts, smirking at Zayn’s open mouth. He traces the tip around the outline of Zayn’s mouth, watching Zayn try to control his breathing and letting little sounds of frustration whenever Harry doesn’t let him taste. 

Zayn’s whines grew louder the more Harry teases him. 

Harry smiles and shakily utters, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Waiting for me to let you have a taste, growing more and more desperate.” He continues to move the tip, not letting Zayn wrap his mouth around him. 

“Please, please,” Zayn whispers. “I want it so bad.” 

“Okay then” Harry answers. “Have a taste, baby.” 

Zayn wraps his lips around the tip, sucking lightly. He flattens his tongue, and relaxes his jaw, trying to get more of Harry into his mouth. He slowly start bobbing his head, increasing his speed, as Harry starts to praise him. “So good,” “Such a good boy,” and “So pretty, so so pretty sucking my dick,” fill the room, leaving Zayn more keen. Harry’s moans are getting louder, his knuckles turning white from gripping the sofa tightly, trying to control himself and not to thrust into Zayn’s warm mouth. 

Harry stops Zayn, letting him suck on the tip, before telling him to stand up. He sweeps Zayn’s hair to the side, placing a small kiss to his lips. 

“Take off your clothes and wait for me in the couch. Don’t touch yourself. Okay, love?” Harry tells Zayn, waiting for a yes before he leaves the living room to look for lube and a condom. 

Zayn takes off everything quickly, carefully displaying himself on the couch: his chest on the backrest, spreading his legs, and pushing his ass forward. The cold air of the AC hits him, feeling so good on his burning body, making it extremely difficult to stay put. Harry returns after a couple seconds, his clothes off too, putting the items on the coffee table. 

Harry runs his hands from Zayn’s back to his ass, watching as Zayn squirms. He spreads his cheeks, blowing hot air into his hole, loving his reactions. The bite of his lip, the frustrated, needy look on his eyes as he tries to get Harry to come closer, the pre come that keeps dripping on the couch. Fuck, Harry loves him so much. 

Zayn grows impatient and grabs Harry’s head, pulling him closer. He lets him, growing desperate himself, and laps at his entrance. He traces his tongue on the outside, moving in slow circles, wanting to hear more of Zayn’s moans. He starts sucking as Zayn pushes his ass to him, sucking the way he knows Zayn likes, with enthusiasm and earnest. He places his hands on Zayn’s waist, stopping him from moving. That causes Zayn to rest his head on his forearm, letting Harry have complete control of his pleasure, letting Harry take care of him. Zayn’s moans get more uncontrollable, the longer Harry continues to eat him out. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry” Zayn cries. “ I need you.” 

One of Harry’s hands wraps around Zayn’s dick, pumping him to the same rhythm of licks. Zayn continues to cry, losing control of himself with every pump of Harry’s hand, with every lick and suck that penetrates him. It’s almost too much but he loves it. Loving the feeling of being used, of trusting Harry to know him so well and what he needs and wants. 

Harry stops his hand movements, placing kisses up his back, sucking and biting the tattoos that paint Zayn’s skin. He kisses his twenty-five tattoo, drawing out more sweet moans and whimpers from the beautiful boy underneath him. He nibbles on Zayn’s ears, taking his time, before moving to his jawline. 

A continual call of Harry’s name fills in the living room, as Harry rubs himself on the track of Zayn’s ass. Harry’s hip thrust grew more desirous, animalistic, so hard and aching, letting Zayn feel how good he makes Harry feel, how hard he makes him, while telling him how good he is being, how tight he feel around his dick. Zayn whines, pushing himself on his dick, silently telling him to get him ready already. 

“Daddy.” Zayn hesitantly calls out, he has never called him daddy before. 

He is kind of scared that it would ruin the mood. He has never told Harry that he has been wanting to call him that ever since they have started the submissive and dominant part of their sex life. Harry stops for a second, worrying Zayn, then Harry mutters a heartfelt, “fuck” and picks up his thrust again. This time, though, they are softer, lazier, annoying Zayn once more but forcing all kinds of noises to leave his mouth. 

Harry grips his jaw and pulls his head up to whisper more closely to his ear, “You like calling me that? Shit, baby, how long have you been waiting to say that?” 

His voice gets deeper as Zayn’s moans get higher. 

“Since you let me fuck your mouth the first time?” Harry lets go of him, moving to retrieve the lube on the coffee table. Rubbing Zayn’s back in order to comfort him. 

“The first time I left bruises on your hips from fucking you so hard?” Harry lubes his fingers as Zayn moves his hips closer to him, calmly applying it as he gets louder, crying out to him. 

“The time I made you come with only my fingers?” Harry’s pointer finger circles his hole. So slow, so feather light that Zayn feels tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Daddy, please.” Zayn looks back towards him. “I’ve been so good. So good for you.” Zayn’s eyes are watering, his lips red and plump from all the biting and kissing. His dick is dripping come on the couch, so hard on his stomach, red and sensitive to the touch. Harry knows he won’t last long if he doesn’t get on with it, besides he can’t deny Zayn anything after begging him with those big brown eyes. 

“You have been, baby.” Harry agrees. “I am so proud of you.” 

He slowly pushes his finger inside, letting Zayn adjust to the feeling. Their heavy breathing mixes together as Harry waits for Zayn’s approval. 

“Move, daddy.” Zayn states, moving his hips for more emphases. “Make me feel good.” 

That’s all Harry needs to hear. He hits his prostate head on, after all the years of discovering each other’s bodies, he knows what to do. Zayn’s moans surround him, taking over him, encouraging him to go deeper, harder. His other hand is on Zayn’s waist, pushing his hips towards his own fingers, leaving more marks to accompany the others on his hips. Zayn’s submission is so hot, his acceptance and trust on Harry will always leave him in awe and he is so happy Zayn only allows him to see this side of him. 

He adds a second finger, curling them to brush Zayn’s prostate. He deliberately moves them, scissoring them to ensure more moans to come out, thrusting his long fingers in and out of Zayn, teasing him, letting him enjoy it. 

“Harry, more. Add more, you know I can handle it.” Desperate cries fill the room.

Harry stops, pressing on his prostate. “What happened to daddy?” He teases. 

Zayn jumps forward, the sensation getting to him. His dick is so hard, it’s so painful at this point, but he loves it so much. He loves the press of Harry’s fingers hitting him deliciously, making him jolt, reminding him of who’s in charge, who he should listen to. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” Zayn answers. “I want you so bad. I need you inside me so bad.”

He turns around, causing Harry to look into his brown eyes, the bite of lip, and the flutter of his eyelashes. Harry smirks, his baby always knows how to get what he wants. 

He pushes a third finger inside of him and without warning, Zayn comes. His body pulses, moving back and forth, riding out his orgasm on Harry’s fingers. It’s so intense to look at, Harry almost comes too. His moans are mixed with cries of sorry and daddy, Harry caresses his back with his free hand, and doesn’t stop until Zayn’s breathing has slowed down. 

“You did nothing wrong, baby” Harry reassures, kissing his back. “Do you want to continue?” 

Zayn does not respond at first, Harry knows not to worry, to just continue rubbing his back and place soft kisses on his skin, to allow him to get back on his own time, and let him know he is safe. After a couple of seconds, Zayn nods. 

“I want to look at you.” Zayn whispers, looking back at him timidly. Harry smiles and kisses his lips, deeply, pouring all of his love and so much more to remind his baby he could never say no to him. 

“Of course. That’s completely okay.” Harry kisses his forehead, takes out his fingers, and sits down on the couch. 

He pulls Zayn on his lap, kissing his lips again. Their hands start wondering, exploring each other’s bodies again, the kiss becoming deeper, more hotter. Zayn starts rolling his hips, both of them hissing from the friction, moaning into each other’s mouths. 

“Grab the lube, baby.” Harry tells Zayn. “Put it on for me.” 

Trembling, Zayn grabs the lube, struggling to open it as Harry sucks on his nipples. He almost drops it when Harry bites his right one, and he gets revenge when he wraps his hand around his dick and slowly pumps it. 

“You little minx.” Harry laughs. 

“You like it though. Don’t you, daddy?” Zayn teases as he positions himself, lowering himself on Harry’s dick. 

They both throw their heads back, too overwhelmed by the sudden heat of the room. Harry trying hard to not thrust into Zayn, wanting to make sure Zayn is ready, and Zayn loving the feeling of Harry’s size, the burning stretch by how big and thick he is. 

Harry grabs Zayn’s hair again, pushing their heads closer enough to touch their foreheads together, and hotly whispers, “Come on, baby. Fuck yourself on my dick.” 

Zayn hums, moving in small circles, hissing as the bundle of heat collects in his stomach again. He starts moving faster, bouncing hard to locate his prostate, loud moans and whimpers leave his mouth, the more desperate he becomes. Harry’s free hand grabs Zayn’s ass, making him move faster, pushing him so hard, all he sees is white. 

“I wish you could see yourself riding my dick. I wish everyone could see how good you look, how good I make you feel.” 

Zayn chokes, bouncing more unsteadily, without care. 

“Yeah? You want to show everyone how you take my dick? How tight you are? The way you sound when you are on a brick of an orgasm?” 

Zayn whines, moving faster, deeper, hitting all the right spots. 

Harry slaps his ass, “But we can’t let them see. We can’t show them how beautiful you look with my dick inside you, how your hole stretches just for me, and how fuckable you look when I come inside you.” 

Harry grunts join Zayn’s whimpers, their thrust growing careless, totally emerged in their pleasure. Zayn’s places his hands on Harry’s face, continuing to ride him intensely, and kisses him, showing him he is only his and only he can make him feel like this. 

“Come inside me, daddy.” Zayn whines, making of show of moving up and down, letting Harry sees his dick disappearing inside of him. 

That does it for him. With a final thrust he comes inside of Zayn, moaning when Zayn continues to move in little circles, completely riding it out. Harry opens his eyes after he’s done, not realising he closed them, and kisses the corner of Zayn’s mouth. 

Harry keeps giving Zayn little pecks, moving the hand from his hair to his ass, giving him small slap when Zayn gets a little cheeky and bites his bottom lip. 

“What do you want, love? My hand or mouth?” Harry ask after he suspects Zayn is not going to say anything and Zayn’s dick keeps poking his stomach during every kiss they share. 

Zayn thinks about it, Harry can see the gears working in his heads, working and making him confidently say his desire. 

“Eat me out.” Zayn decides, looking at Harry from under his lashes, running his hand up and down his chest, and finally playing with his left nipple, curling it with his fingers. 

Harry hisses and delivers a breathy laugh, “Yeah? Okay. Let's lay you down on the couch.” 

Zayn tries to get up but is surprised by Harry manhandling him and laying on the couch. Zayn laughs and moans at the same time, pushing Harry’s long hair that has fallen into his face, and smiles up at him. 

“Did you want to show me how big and strong you are?” Zayn jokes, placing a kiss to his nose. 

“Definitely. Now let me eat you out.” Harry responds pouting, making Zayn laugh. 

Zayn stops laughing when Harry pulls out, sensing his come coming out. He sees Harry kiss his body all the way to his legs, kissing and biting his thighs, leaving marks that he will gladly find and press on later. He feels before he sees Harry’s tongue eating him out. He is so eager about it. The sounds he makes, showing Zayn how he enjoys making him feel good. 

Zayn’s hand grips Harry’s hair, pushing his head to get him to move harder, faster. Harry flattens his tongue, lapping his come, and sucking when he can. Zayn’s moans get louder and louder and with no more control, he comes so hard, he is seeing white again. 

Harry continues to eat him out, pulling out more noises from him, watching his body slowly stop shaking. After awhile, Zayn pulls on his hair and shakily tells him, “Daddy, stop. I’m sensitive.” 

Harry moves up and goes to kiss him, giving him the gentle touches he needs right now. They kiss lazily, enjoying their post orgasm bliss, hands moving delicately against each other, the AC cooling off their bodies. 

Harry’s hand touches Zayn’s hair again, stroking his long bangs, and shamelessly says, "I really love your new hair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @laymedownzayn :)


End file.
